Wisdom of a 5 Year Old
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Melody Hart Munroe feels upset that her mothers are being discriminated and shares all of it in an essay.  Tawni/Sonny FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey all!**

**Guess who's back? Wait. Don't guess. I'll tell ya. Me! Hehe…**

**Yeah I know I said that I would update Seeking Love as soon as I get back, but yeah. Sorry… I just had this new one-shot idea that I couldn't ignore.**

**Anyways, got another review from a gay basher on Pretty Pink Haha I didn't cry this time. I actually laughed at him/her. Not sure why though. But they've got serious anger issues. I hardly curse unless I'm really pissed or vulgarities are needed in the story and they went all "F-word f-word f-word" on me and I was like laughing like a nutcase. Yeah yeah, chill dude. I'm gonna change that story's rating asap. LOL.**

**Okay great I'm laughing again. Just ignore me.**

***Cools down* Haha anyways, this one-shot is written from Sonny and Tawni's adopted daughter's POV. Her name is Melody Hart Munroe. Cute name, huh? (Just kidding ^^). Yeah so Melody's teacher told her to write a little story about her family so this is it. I hardly see stories written in a five year old's POV here (even if there is, it's not the whole story, just a small section) so I'm not sure if I'm brave or just plain stupid to write this :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own Melody! Yup! Nothing else!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>My Family<span>

There are three people in my family, counting me. I have two mothers. My Mommy's name is Sonny while my Momma's name is Tawni. **(Please take note of this 'cos Melody will be talking about Sonny and Tawni as Mommy and Momma respectively. An easy way to remember which is which would be 'Sonny' sounds like 'Mommy', therefore she's the Mommy!)** We love each other very, very much.

Mommy loves Momma a lot. Every day when Momma comes home from work, Mommy would kiss her. Momma loves Mommy too. Mommy says that Momma goes to work every day because she wants to make money so that she can buy Mommy presents like the Blarmie she wanted.

Mommy and Momma are very happy together. They said that they got maried married cause they want to live happily ever after like the Princess and Prince in storybooks Mommy would read to me before I sleep.

But Mommy says that there are bad people in the big, big world that don't want Mommy and Momma to stay togehter together forever. These naughty people want Mommy to leave Momma cause they are mean people. Mommy and Momma are very sad.

In school, everyone laughs at me for having two mothers. They always say that a Mommy should be with a Daddy. They laugh at me cause I have no Daddy. They call me weird and distugsting disgusting and don't wanna be my friend because of that. They call my Mommy and Momma 'gay'. I think it's a bad word cause Momma always makes sure I'm not there before she says that word. I don't like them if they make fun of Mommy and Momma. I love them so I cry when they talk bad about them.

Last time I told Mommy about this. Mommy was very quiet and told me to sleep. But I didn't wanna cause it was only eight. I secretly go out of my room and I saw Mommy cry to Momma. They were very sad. I don't like Mommy and Momma to be sad cause they should be happy. They need to live happily ever after.

I was sad too. Mommy and Momma should not be sad. They did not desvre deserve it. Only bad people who call Mommy and Momma rude names should be sad.

I rmember reemmbre remember one day when I came home from school, Mommy carried me to my room and talked to me. She said that she wants to go away cause she was making me and Momma sad. I don't want her to go. I told her I will be sadder if she goes. But she said something about 'giving me a proper childhood and Daddy so that I would be happy'. I don't want Mommy to go. So I called Momma. Mommy and Momma talked for very long that night. I don't know what happened but I did not want Mommy to go. Momma must have made her stay cause she did not go. I was happy.

My friends still laugh at me. I don't wanna be their friends anymore. They're so mean. I don't like people to make my Mommy and Momma sad. But Momma said that there are badder and meaner people who can hurt us because Mommy and Momma are together. I don't want Mommy and Momma to get hurt.

At home, I try to find stories where kids like me have two mothers but I cannot find them. I was angry at my books. They don't want Mommy and Momma to be together. They are the mean people who only want a Mommy and a Daddy to be together. I don't like that.

I don't know why people don't like that Mommy and Momma are together. They love each other very much and people always say that people that love each other should be together. Why do they not accpt accept that Mommy and Momma love each other a lot? Why can't they let them stay together forever?

I wish these bad people can show more toler tolrerase tolerance to Mommies and Mommas that like each other. I think that if they love each other, there is nothing wrong. I don't need a Daddy, and I won't be sad anymore if my friends laugh at me. Cause I have two mothers and they only have one! Haha.

I wish Mommy and Momma can stay with me forever. I love them and they love me. They should not be sad anymore. I want them to be happy so they can live happily ever after and ignore the bad people's words. Then, I can have my Mommy and Momma all to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that wasn't that good. I might take it down and edit it again so yeah.<strong>

**Anyways, exams are coming up so I won't able to update yet. I'll do my best. No promises though.**

**P.L.E.A.S.E. R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
